


Crack-Up

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sweet Sweet Tension, Teratophelia, Touch Deprivation, Werewolf Sex, dubcon, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: Your mother always told you to stay away from wolves, wolves like the Logan family who always seemed to be up to no good. It was only natural as a local farmer, you had to protect your livestock. Farmers just weren’t in the company of befriending werewolves. But Clyde, he always seemed to linger. There was something about him that you couldn't keep away.





	1. Sneak Peak

“Would it be dangerous?” You asked.

His eyes were full of mirth, “Maybe a little, farmgirl,” He stepped closer to you, towering over you in the barn. “Might smell ya and think you’re ripe for the takin’,” His voice deepened.

Clyde chuckled, “Ah I’m just teasin’, we’d never hurt ya. At least the Logans wouldn’t, but I won’t let any of the dangerous type get even near this area. Werewolves are…territorial, too.” _We protect what’s ours_, he wanted to say, but kept that to himself.


	2. Sheepskin

Your mother always told you to stay away from wolves, wolves like the Logan family who always seemed to be up to no good. It was only natural as a local farmer, you had to protect your livestock. Farmers just weren’t in the company of befriending werewolves.

At school you did your best to avoid the Logan boys, Jimmy loud and boisterous was easy to stay away from. But Clyde on the other hand, he always seemed to surprise you. Too busy worrying about one Logan you ran right into the other, dropping all of your books. Being the polite boy that he was Clyde kneeles to help you pick up your stuff, giving you an awkward smile of reassurance as you tried to recover yourself. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” You looked down. 

Clyde frowned, and you still wouldn’t look at him even now. Just once, what he would do to have you look at him. “Here,” He sighed, handing you the rest of your stuff. You quickly shuffled off, he could just hear your heart racing. If only you’d give him a chance, but no doubt your parents told you to stay away after their last incident with the Logan family. He wasn’t even involved in that scheme, your family still resented his ever since Grammy got into a few of your cattle on a full moon. Sometimes, Clyde really hated the curse. _Farmgirl, don’t you know I won’t hurt you?_

The day that you got handed down the family farm was the day that you made a promise to your mother to never trust a “no good Logan”. It was your only condition really, other than that you were free to run the farm how you wanted to-a gift passed down to you after your college graduation. You had dreams for your humble little family farm, so you accepted. 

There was a certain routine to farming that you liked, day in and day out work with what little help you hired seasonally. It was getting to that time again when you were looking to hire a few hands, lighten the load of labor. But good help was harder to come by these days, and the prospects for this season were looking pretty grim.

“Hello ma’am I’m here about the job ad ya posted,” A voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked up to see a sheep-_no_ a wolf, Clyde Logan. 

Your eyes widened as you looked him over, last you heard he had shipped off to Iraq. He was a lot bigger than you remembered at high school graduation, shoulders squared and strong, hair starting to grow past his ears and a bit of scruff on his face. You tried not to stare as you noticed the plastic of his left arm, a pang of sympathy hitting your heart. 

“Clyde, you know I can’t. You can’t work here.” You sighed, shaking your head. 

Your heard paper crumble as he tightened his hold around the copy of his resume. “I know your family-they don’t like us. But I wouldn’t do that to ya, and I know ya need the help. Jimmy said-” 

“Shit, don’t bring Jimmy into this now.” You interrupted Clyde. You wanted no part of his little schemes. But, Clyde was right. You did need the help, you didn’t know what you’d do if you couldn’t hire anyone this season. And the last thing you wanted was to go crawling back to your parents. You needed to figure this one out on your own. 

“We don’t do that anymore, nothin’ will happen to your animals farmgirl,” Clyde frowned. 

“Farmgirl? Is that what you Logans call me behind my back?” You accused him, narrowing your eyes. 

Clyde felt his face get hot, he didn’t mean to call you that. Not out loud at least, it was just his nickname for you and now you probably thought he was trying to tease you. “I didn’t mean that,” He said quietly. 

You huffed, why did he have to do that? Turn things around and make you feel guilty, with those big brown eyes of his. You were the little lamb and he was the wolf hiding in sheep’s clothing, luring you into a false sense of security. 

“Okay Logan, show me what you can do then. Because if my animals all want to run away from you, this definitely won’t work out.” You stood up. This way, it’d make it much easier to say no.

You put on your work boots and led Clyde through the farm, you had never really spent this much time alone with a Logan. Your guard was up, you could sense him looming behind you. A part of you wondered what he would look like transformed, you’d seen pictures of other werewolves - some more monstrous than others. It was hard for you to imagine Clyde being a werewolf, the way that he made himself so unassuming, you weren’t sure if you could tell if it wasn’t a well known secret of Boone County. 

You opened the pen to the field where you let your animals roam free, Clyde standing nervously for a moment before following behind you. “Right now I’m working on making different types of cheeses from my cows and goats, but soon I’ll need to start planting for summer crops. Oh and I also have an orchard going, but that’s a side project.” 

Clyde was impressed, you were doing a pretty good job managing things on your own. But he knew as well as you did that come the warmer months you wouldn’t be able to do everything on your own. You’d burn out fast that way. 

A wandering sheep came up to him and he crouched to its level, putting his hand out to let the sheep sniff him. The sheep let out a baa, and licked Clyde’s hand in approval. 

“Of course,” You sighed. The animals loved him. 

Before long it became clear to you that Clyde would be a natural on your farm, but if your parents found out you hired him you didn’t know what you’d do. Yet with the season right around the corner, it didn’t seem like you had any choice. 

“Alright Clyde, you’re hired.” 

“Really?” He couldn’t hide his smile, eyes lighting up. He needed a job real bad, and it had not been easy getting back into civilian life at all. Besides, he had always wanted to work on a farm. 

“Yes-just don’t look so pleased yet. I can’t have you telling people you work here, and you can’t work Tuesdays or Sundays because my parents visit and if they know I hired you I’m screwed.” 

Clyde was still smiling at you, it felt like the first time in a long time something good was happening to him. “I won’t tell on ya farmgirl.” 

Even with on arm made of plastic, Clyde could do the work of two men around the farm. He motivated you really, with how hard he worked on the farm. Sometimes it felt like he was showing off the way he rolled around barrels of hay with his sleeves rolled up, and you had a hard time trying not to watch. He was strong, really strong, his sweat soaked shirt clinging to his muscles and his hair sticking to his forehead. The way you fed him didn’t help, but what were you supposed to do when the man could eat a whole roast chicken after all the work you gave him? You couldn’t deny his appetite. 

You stared in awe as Clyde devoured your food, your cheeks going hot as he smacked his lips and licked his fingers clean. “Your food is sure good as always farmgirl,” Clyde smiled sweetly at you, before gulping down a glass of water. Droplets of water ran down the sides of his mouth, beading onto the hairs on his chin. He could hear your heart racing as you looked at him, it made him just barely smirk, if only to see you fluster more. 

“I should get back to work,” You looked away from him, avoiding his hungry gaze. 

Clyde really thought that he could do this for the rest of his life, work with you on your farm. But, he hoped that things would be a little different if he stayed here that long. He had his little fantasies back in highschool, of you noticing him and talking with him, getting to dance with you at prom. Silly ideas like that, things he knew could never happening. 

But now, you were so close to him almost every day. Right within his grasp, his sweet crush had matured into the ache of longing, the kind that kept him eager every day to see you. He knew you could do a great job together, he’d help you make the farm your own and a little bit of his too. Sharing it all, helping you realize your dreams all the while showing you a little bit of Logan fun. 

He had never felt this way about any girl before, so intensely that he’d do anything for you if you just asked. He never put a name to this feeling until one day with Mellie. 

“Clyde, who’s the girl?” Mellie asked him. 

“Girl? I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about?” 

“The girl who you’re in love with, I wasn’t sure at first, you were having a hard time after coming back but all of the sudden lately you’ve been much more yourself and something else.” Mellie explained. 

“I’m not in love,” Clyde defended, his cheeks getting pink. He wasn’t seeing any girl right now, but you came to mind. He liked being around you but it wasn’t anything that serious, was it? 

“Clyde, I’m your sister. I know. And you haven’t been very discreet about it, I see that look on your face when your “boss” call you. So spill! Who is she? I need to know the girl who stole your heart.” 

Clyde mumbled, “Farmgirl.” No use in hiding it from Mellie, she’d see right through him. 

“Hmm? I didn’t hear that, say it louder for me now.” She teased him. 

“I’m in love with farmgirl,” He growled, wood cracking as he gripped the table hard. 

Mellie’s eyes widened, now that she was not expecting. “Ya mean the girl whose parents hate us? That farmgirl?” She knew right away just who he meant. 

Clyde dropped his head, shame filling him as his hair fell over his eyes. “Yeah...that one.” He murmured. He was well and truly fucked now, it was easy for humans to fall in and out of love but for werewolves that feeling never really went away. He had to walk away and be on his own for a while, mull it all over. 

His chest hurt thinking about it, falling in love with a human was one thing - but falling in love with a human who didn’t accept what he was? It was agony. 

Something was different when Clyde came to work Monday, it made you worried about him. You knew he had gone through a lot, and though you didn’t like to be nosy with him about it you wondered if that was the thing bothering him. He was much quieter than usual too, normally he’d ask you how Sunday went, about his favorite animals that he had befriended. 

Or maybe it was a werewolf thing, you always wondered about that. You knew that he was different in some ways, but you didn’t know just how much it affected him. It might be inappropriate, but your curious mind had to ask. “Clyde, what’s it like to be a werewolf?” 

Clyde paused what he was doing, “I hope it’s okay if I ask that,” You say softly. 

He turned to look at you, his eyes uncertain as he pressed his lips together in a familiar pout. “I’m just surprised ya would ask something like that, s’all.” 

He seemed hesitant to answer your question, not sure if it would reveal too much. “Sorry if it’s too much, I just feel like you know a lot about me but if we’re working together I figured maybe I should know about you too.” You tried to justify it, rambling as you felt nervous, trying to focus back on the task at hand. 

Clyde’s gaze softened and he sighed, you sure didn’t make it any easier on him. Even with your family, he wanted to believe that you were better than them. But your future hinged on one condition that meant he couldn’t be in your life the way he wanted to, working for you was already crossing a line. 

He pushed his shovel into the dirt, “They say it’s not all that different in a lotta ways. S’hard cause this is all I know.” 

He continued to work as you nodded for him to keep sharing, “I know everything is more intense, like senses for example-I know when ya make bacon and eggs for breakfast or just a bowl of cereal. Can tell a lot about other animals too.” 

“I guess that is pretty helpful around here,” You smiled, even if you were a little flustered knowing he could tell so much about you with scent alone. 

“Yeah-and we do hunt, but mostly stick to animals that would ruin the environment if they didn’t get hunted and that only happens every full moon.” He further explains. 

“Does it hurt? When you change that is…” You ask. 

“No-well, my left arm hurts...but that’s just me. Mostly it just gets very itchy, and then it’s sweet relief.” Clyde clicks his tongue. The way you looked back at him made his heart ache, you were so captured in what he was saying, holding on to every word. 

“I’ve never seen one before, I mean a werewolf that is. Well not transformed, I mean. Just pictures.” You keep changing your words, shaking your head. Clyde grins. 

“Would it be dangerous?” You asked. 

His eyes were full of mirth, “Maybe a little, farmgirl,” He stepped closer to you, towering over you in the barn. “Might smell ya and think you’re ripe for the takin’,” His voice deepened, making you whimper. 

Clyde chuckled, “Ah I’m just teasin’, we’d never hurt ya. At least the Logans wouldn’t, but I won’t let any of the dangerous type get even near this area. Werewolves are...territorial, too.” _We protect what’s ours_, he wanted to say, but kept that to himself. 

“Oh well, I know you wouldn’t hurt me Clyde.” Of course he wouldn’t. You felt that in your bones. 

He felt pride at that, knowing he had come a long way with you. “Maybe one day you’ll see a werewolf.” He hummed. 

“Is there anything else I’m missing?” 

Clyde blushed, he’d probably keep the part about ruts and claiming to himself, you did not need to know about that side of him. “Nope, s’pretty much everything.” Though he couldn’t get the idea of pinning you with his hips and filling you with his cum out of his head, he had to look away before he did something obscene. 

Good, talking to him did work. Whatever was bothering him this morning seemed to be forgotten in this moment, at least you could do that much for him. 

After another day of work you and Clyde enjoyed a couple of beers on the porch, “You know, you Logan’s really aren’t so bad.” 

“That’s because there’s only one of us.”

“Oh yeah Clyde?” 

“Yup,” He smirked, taking a sip of his beer. 

“C’mon, I know you didn’t get into juvie over nothing,” You playfully hit his arm. 

It was really hard to say no to you when you looked like that, smile making your eyes sparkly, the frizz of your hair glowing in the setting sun and you smelled good too, you always did to him. Even after the days were you were drenched in sweat, the sweetness always stayed. “I swore not to say a word.” He pressed his lips into a pout, licking beer off his moustache. 

“Pleaaase,” You bumped shoulders with him, leaning close. “Like I’m gonna be talkin’ to Jimmy anytime soon.” 

Clyde sighed, you were right on that one. “We were always gettin’ into schemes like that, but that time was the first time we ever got caught-well...I got caught.” 

Clyde told you the story of his last Cauliflower plan, the biggest one yet. “But, my life of crime is over.” He said seriously.

“Hmm, s’pose it is hard to imagine you as an ex con. I’d rather have you work for me instead,” You sipped your drink. “But I do wish I could pay you more,” You added with a sigh. 

Clyde put his hand on your shoulder, “You pay me just fine farmgirl,” 

“Say uh, would you like to stay for dinner?” You offered. 

He sucked in a breath, Mellie’s words repeating in his mind you’re in love with her. “I don’t know, should probably go home and take a shower, don’t wanna be a bother.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Clyde! You are not a bother, besides I have two showers-we probably both need one. It won’t be anything fancy but, it’d be nice if you stayed.” 

He wanted to terribly. He’d do anything if you just asked him, “Alright, I’ll stay,” He nodded. 

Your mother always said, a way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. And you never really intended to win Clyde’s heart, but maybe you wanted to him to know just how much you appreciate him. Food was one way you could do that. 

Fresh out of the shower in a comfortable sundress, you began preparing the ingredients for dinner. You heard Clyde coming by the sound of his feet on the creaky floorboards, stopping for a moment as he stilled in his tracks. 

Come to think of it, he’d never seen you in a dress before. You looked so beautiful out of your muddied work clothes it shocked him, and that damned dress was showing off your pretty legs too-much more skin than you ever showed with your well worn jeans. 

“You alright Clyde? You can take a seat you know,” You teased him.

“Oh no, that’s not how my momma taught me.” He stood by your side at the kitchen counter. “Now you just tell me how I can help.” 

“Well I thought I said I was making you dinner,” You put your hands on your hips. 

“No you didn’t sweetheart,” Clyde smiled, teasing you. 

The way he said sweetheart almost made you gasp, “You just go and relax Clyde, I’ll be just fine on my own.” 

He shook his head, you were always so stubborn. Determined to do things on your own, but with help it would get done so much faster and you deserve to relax just as much if not more than he did. “Farmgirl when are you gonna learn that it’s better not to do it all alone?” 

That seemed to hit a nerve, you put down the knife. “I don’t know Clyde, sometimes it just seems easier to be alone.” 

Oh how he ached for you in this moment, it was no wonder you liked talking to him. He didn’t see you around town much, probably too exhausted to do much more. He understood now, you were lonely. Maybe with how well you hide it he didn’t notice, loneliness wasn’t something that was obvious until you really know a person. But he understood loneliness, he often felt it too. 

He had his family, his pack. Yet there was something missing, something that instinctually drives a werewolf. He didn’t have anyone he could call a mate, and that made him feel pangs of loneliness more often than not. But, he had to accept it just wasn’t in the cards for him. Still, he couldn’t resist comforting you. 

“I know it does, but you’re not...you’re not alone,” He reassured you. “And it’s okay to ask for help too,” He took the knife. 

Clyde left your farm that day more certain than ever, he was hopelessly in love. If only you felt the same. 


	3. Your Protector

You were really growing to appreciate the sunrise, the quiet moment after finishing some of your early chores to sip some coffee. Clyde would be here soon too, he always came earlier than he needed too. You made extra coffee for him and bacon, crispy like you remember him telling you. He’d come walking from his car, the sound of his boots unmistakeable and tip his baseball cap to you. **  
**

“Mornin’ farmgirl.” He always said. Sometimes it made you feel like you were working for him, with the way that those dark eyes looked at you. But, he didn’t know everything when it came to farming. 

You laughed as a sprinkler sprayed Clyde in the face, making him fall on his back. “I thought you said you could fix it?” You mocked him. 

“I did, and it is fixed,” He said stubbornly. Yet the sprinkler sputtered as if to mock him. 

“I don’t think so,” You pulled out some tools from your pocket, fixing the sprinkler easily and standing back before you got sprayed with water. “There.” 

Clyde gave you a funny look, “So, you knew how to fix it the whole time huh?” 

“Of course, but you were so quick to offer to help I just couldn’t say no.” You smirked at him. Clyde groaned and lay back against the dirt. You heard him grumble farmgirl under his breath. But he couldn’t stay mad long with the sound of your laughter.

You were about to get back to work when you felt a breeze, something in the air changed. Clyde sniffed the air reflexively, letting out a growl at the foreign hostile scent.

“Sweetheart, get inside the house,” Clyde said suddenly, arm reaching out in front of you protectively. By the sounds of it he was serious, but you couldn’t see any threat. 

* * *

“Clyde what’s going on-” A wolf whistle cut through the air before he could reply to you. A low growl coming from Clyde as he moved to stand protectively in front of you, his arm holding you in place behind his back. 

“Oh look what we have here, a one armed werewolf and a pretty little farmgirl.” A naked man emerged from the woods, two more behind him. 

“You know you’re not supposed to be here,” Clyde growled. 

“Why not? Don’t worry, we won’t hurt your little mate we just wanna take a few sheep, maybe a cow.” Somehow, those words felt like a lie. You knew they’d hurt you too if they had the chance. 

“You’ve already crossed the line, ya don’t belong in this territory and I don’t know who ya are waltzin’ about like that but we do not do that here.” Clyde frowned. To enter another’s territory with such obvious hostility was only asking for trouble. 

The other wolves laughed, you thought they seemed more like hyenas. They lacked the sense of integrity that you knew Clyde and his family had. “What do you think you can do _pussy_? With only one arm? You ain’t shit. You’ll be lucky if ya get out of here with your other arm.” The leader taunted him. 

You felt Clyde’s growl, the muscles of his back tense as he pressed you against him. “Get in the house sweetheart.” The tone of his voice left no room for compromise, you did what Clyde asked. 

Clyde stared down the three wolves in front of him as you ran back to your house, panting as you slammed the door behind you. Encroaching on another’s territory with such disrespect like this was a good way to get beat up, and Clyde had every intention of doing just that. He could take ‘em, but Jimmy would probably be here in about a few minutes. Then it’d be cake. 

You may not know it, but as far as Clyde was concerned this farm was Logan territory. 

You peeked over the window from your bedroom on the second floor, phone in hand and ready to call for help at any moment. You knew for now you needed to let Clyde settle this one on his own, and worse if anyone got wind that he was on the family farm - it would be over for you and you’d never get to see him again. You believed that he could handle himself, you had to. 

You watched in awe as Clyde transformed, face feeling hot as his clothes were ripped right off his body. He stood taller now, a hulking werewolf with fur as the same color as his raven hair. Throwing his head back he howled loudly, before attacking the three werewolves in front of him. Even with their pride not one of them matched Clyde’s size, that of a true alpha. 

You saw blood but you didn’t know from who, claws met Clyde’s fur and you winced as you heard him yelp in pain. But he never let his guard down and quickly pinned the weaker of the trio, his throat in Clyde’s mouth in a display of dominance. He let him go and it ran off. 

Soon it was an even match as another werewolf stepped in next to Clyde, just as big. You wondered if it was Jimmy, with the lighter sandy looking fur. Snarls and growls filled the air, you had to look away with the brutal display of strength from the two brothers. And by the time you looked back, Clyde was naked as the day he was born. 

You came out running with the medical supplies as fast as you could, “Clyde!” 

“Guess that must be the mate,” Jimmy smirked, earning an elbow from Clyde. 

“Shut up!” He glared at his brother. 

“Oh my god you’re okay-it all happened so fast and you were so big. But you’re bleeding now! Does it hurt, we should get you to a hospital!” You rambled on, panicked as you pressed some gauze to the wound. Your hands were shaking. 

Clyde gently covered your hand with his, “Hey, look at me.” 

You did, his honeyed eyes gazed down at you. “S’gonna be alright now, okay? You’re safe sweetheart.” He spoke so softly. 

You took a deep breath, his words bringing calm to your panic. “Okay Clyde,” You nodded. 

Meanwhile Jimmy was chuckling, “Guess ya got everything under control here Clyde, and might I say what a nice farm ya got here.” He gave you a wolfish grin. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” You narrowed your eyes at him. 

“Are ya kiddin’ Clyde would kill me before that happens.” 

You felt Clyde curl his arm around your waist protectively, oh god-it was beginning to set in that he was naked. You stared down at your muddied boots. “Yeah I will so ya better listen to what she says.” He growled. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave, and I guess you’re gonna be stayin’.” Jimmy examined the two of you knowingly. No way Clyde would leave you unprotected after that little stint. 

You were just trying your damnedest to look at the ground, of course Jimmy was naked too. You did not need to see that. Clyde continued to hold you close, he could hear your heart racing. 

“Damn right I’m stayin’, can’t leave farmgirl all alone here after that. They could come back.” There was a certain edge to his tone.

“Well, I’ll see to that they don’t. But for now you stay, I know you won’t be able to leave anyways Clyde.” 

“Wasn’t plannin’ to.” Clyde gritted his teeth. Just thinkin’ of other werewolves coming into his territory right where you lived made his blood boil, he couldn’t let it happen again. 

Jimmy grinned at the two of you as he retreated to the woods, with a baby on the way he had his own loved ones to protect. He had a feeling you and Clyde would be more than alright together on your own. You however, were still a bit worried. 

“Umm, are you sure you’re gonna be alright Clyde? That looks like it hurts.” 

“It takes a lot more than a scratch to hurt me sweetheart, I’ll be just fine.” Clyde reassured you. “What’s more important is that you’re safe.” He said seriously. 

“And my animals,” You added.

He wanted to kiss you, “Yes, and your animals.” He smiled down at you. 

Clyde was so focused on protecting you that he had forgotten his shame in being completely exposed to you, and as you walked back to the farmhouse you couldn’t help it as your eyes wandered south between his legs. You looked up so fast that you almost gave yourself whiplash, he was big-even completely flaccid his cock was long and thick, nestled under dark curls that lead up to a smattering of hairs on his stomach. 

You shouldn’t be looking at him like this, his chest now exposed was every bit as broad and muscled as you thought it looked covered. You wondered how he’d react if you touched him, traced your fingertips over each freckle and mole. Even now Clyde was still holding you close, a stern look on his face as he was deep in thought. 

When you got to the farmhouse you left Clyde’s side, making him growl. “Farmgirl ya know I gotta keep an eye on you.” 

The way that he talked to you, his tone was so much more demanding than you’d ever heard from your sweet Clyde. The aggression of his fight hadn’t left him, he was only proving the territorial nature of werewolves to be true. But when he talked like that to you, you did not feel threatened. His rich voice made you shiver, it made you want to submit. 

You looked back at him in silent challenge, Clyde clenching his jaw as he was holding himself back. It would be so easy for him to just pounce, claim you now and make sure ever wolf in the damn county could smell his scent on you. A dark voice inside his thoughts commanded him to do that, just take her-_make that sweet pussy yours_. He turned his gaze away from you. 

“I’ll get you something to wear,” You said softly. 

You brought down a bunch of old clothes from your dad, you didn’t really think they would fit Clyde but anything had to be better than him lounging in your house stark naked. It was too intimate, it made you feel like he was a lover, especially with how comfortable he seemed in his own skin. You wondered if he would be like this if he wasn’t in a fiercely territorial mood, you imagined Clyde’s shy gaze avoiding your eyes as he barely covered his cock with his hand, a blush blooming on his cheeks and chest. No, that just might be worse. 

“Here,” You handed a pile of clothes to Clyde, looking away from him. You couldn’t see that he was smiling softly back at you, _sweet farmgirl_, he held back his sigh. 

You heard a grunt of frustration and the rustling of fabric, peaking for a moment only to see Clyde struggling with a pair of jeans which barely fit over his thighs. He paused and looked back at you, the way your lips were just slightly parted. Now he was blushing. You squeezed your eyes shut and turned around, curse your curiosity. The image of Clyde and those pair of jeans burned into your mind, unable to get them over his ass and thighs and struggling to keep his cock in place. 

The only thing that ended up fitting Clyde was a pair of black cotton boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. But even they were snug on him, the black fabric doing nothing to conceal his bulge and the white shirt just barely covering the soft part of his tummy. 

You felt like you were on fire just looking at him, and Clyde wasn’t doing so well either. He could smell it, the sweet tang of your arousal choking out all of his senses so that his mind could only focus on one thing. He needed air, “M’gonna go and check on the animals.” 

All you could do was nod dumbly, that should be your job but right now your mind felt hazy looking at Clyde like that. You had to be blind not to find the man attractive, but you always knew you could never act on those feelings. You needed a cup of coffee, maybe some alcohol too. 

Clyde felt ridiculous in these clothes as he tugged at his underwear that clung to his dick, which wasn’t getting any looser as he felt himself grow half hard. These clothes were too small for him but the way that you looked at him, he could tell. You liked it. His mind was just trying to process it all, that just maybe the attraction was more mutual than he believed. Just the thought of that made him feel such an intense need to have you it made him growl. He’d been doing that a lot more lately, normally he didn’t feel so...feral. But you were doing things to him he didn’t fully understand.

He never thought that he’d be like Jimmy, the way that he would act around Bobby Jo especially now that she was pregnant made him seem like a whole different person. His brother was head over heels for that woman, sometimes irrationally - even when she didn’t always have Jimmy’s best interest at heart. With a baby on the way everything seemed so perfect, but Clyde new better and it made him worry. Where he lacked confidence in himself, Jimmy sometimes had too much of it. 

He didn’t want it to be that way with you, even with the way that he loved you now he could only claim you if you truly felt the same depth of affection that he held for you. And Clyde wasn’t too keen on just messing around either, it’d just make loving you hurt all that much more. He didn’t like to admit how right Mellie was about him, because he could never take back his feelings he had for you. 

But he had to wonder if it really was just a recent thing. Even back in school Clyde had eyes for you, even when he wasn’t supposed to he’d find silly ways to run into you. He wished that he could’ve been yours, write you letters while he was overseas and be one of the lucky guys who had a wife to come home to. And maybe he could’ve had all those things, if he hadn’t been cursed. 

“Clyde,” You call his name from the porch. “I made us some brunch,” You yelled out to him. 

He took a deep breath, picking up his prosthetic from the field. Gosh the way you called out to him made his heart ache, it was times like these were the farm didn’t feel like a job. It felt like you were really taking care of him, and he was just trying to repay everything you’ve done for him. 

He was so caught up in it all that he didn’t even think to worry about his arm, you really consumed him so much that he forgot a big piece of him was missing. Because when you looked at him, he felt whole. He wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything. 

“Damn farmgirl, I wasn’t even gone that long and ya made all this? Looks like a real feast,” Clyde shook his head. 

You just grinned at him, “Well, it was the least that I could do. Besides big boy I know you can eat it all.” You teased him, smirking. He huffed at you as he pulled up a chair. 

“Is that a challenge?” Clyde said playfully. 

“Maybe.” You grinned at him, 

He sighed as he dug into some eggs and bacon, if you kept feeding him like this you must have no idea the message you were sending. Cooking was a way that you took care of your mate, making sure they were healthy and fed to better support a future family. Clyde’s gaze softened as he wondered if you’d ever want a family with him, he could imagine little ones running around the farm while he chased them in his werewolf form. He felt his face get hot again. 

“Ya made the bacon crispy, just how I like it,” He murmured. He loved you so much, there wasn’t a thing you could do to make him not love you. 

“You mean burnt.” 

Clyde was smiling at you again, that soft little smile that you loved to see. “No not burnt, just right.” You were teasing him again, and he only loved you more. It was killing him not to kiss you, he wanted to so badly. 

“Seeing you like that, earlier...it’s no wonder you have such an appetite. You were huge Clyde,” You said, your eyes wide with excitement. You didn’t really understand why your parents hated the Logans so much, not when they were such magnificent beasts. 

You just knew the exact words to set him off, Clyde was tugging on those stupid tight boxer brieds again. With flattery like that you could get anywhere, trouble was you probably didn’t realize what it meant to him. _Mmph Clyde, your cock is so big_, he imagined you saying. Ugh. 

“Yup, that’s cause I’m an alpha,” He answered, like you had an idea what that word meant. 

“What’s that mean? Does it mean you’re big?” You tilted your head. 

Clyde’s cheeks went pink, these terms held a lotta weight in his world-but he didn’t intend to explain just what weight they held. “Uh yeah, s’kinda like genetics. Alpha’s are strong fighters and protectors, Beta’s are the in between, and Omegas...well it doesn’t really matter. They’re all strong in their own way.” He really wanted to get off this conversation topic.

“Oh so Jimmy must be an Alpha too then,” You connected the dots. 

He felt his heart pounding, his cock straining in his underwear. Alpha’s...they were strong, but nothing without their mate, or without betas an omega’s. There’d always be an emptiness without someone to hold and love, and fuck. Fuck so hard and fill with so much cum, all kept in with his swollen knot. Clyde shuddered at the thought of it. 

“Clyde?” Your voice interrupted his thoughts. When he opened his eyes you swore they seemed darker, somehow. 

“Yeah he’s an alpha too, those other ones were Beta’s. Mellie is an alpha too.” He explained softly. 

“I guess that makes sense, I wonder what I’d be,” You looked off in the distance. 

Omega, _mine_. It’s what you’d be to him. 

Clyde stayed silent, silent because if he answered that question he’d reveal far more than he’d like to about his true nature. Werewolves unlike humans, were completely unashamed of their desire to reproduce. But for him it was more than that, he didn’t want to scare you off with talks about his rut. That was a conversation too messy to be had. 

A phone call interrupted your brunch, you were perfectly content to ignore it until you saw the caller ID. “I have to take this,” You sighed, leaving the table. 

“Hey mom.” 

“Hi sweetie, I’m just calling because I heard that there were a couple of wolves in town and I’m making sure you’re alright. It has me worried, I bet it’s the Logans up to no good.” 

Your blood ran cold, how did she know? Your parents were supposed to be on vacation, they were on their lakehouse in another county-but somehow they found out. If only she knew, it was those same Logan’s that protected you. “Everything is just fine mom,” You wished she’d ask you about what you were doing on the farm, anything but this. 

“Well, you’re father is driving up and he’s bringing a gun. With those special silver bullets too.” Your mother said entirely too nonchalantly. 

What? Your father was coming...with a gun. Clyde was in your house. Silver bullets. The very illegal kind that caused the most painful sort of death. Your father was coming to the farm, and you had a werewolf in your house. 

“Honey?” Your mother asked, you had gone silent. 

“Sorry, just thinking of all the chores I need to do. Well I better get going.” You rushed out. 

“Okay but just make sure to stay away-” You hung up. 

No, no, no! This could not be happening, you ran downstairs to warn Clyde. If anything happened to him you’d never forgive yourself.

He had a forlorn expression on his face, “I know sweetheart.” He felt crushed that he had to leave you in this state. Of course he wouldn’t be too far, he was too stubborn to truly leave you alone right now after your farm was just attacked. Clyde came up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder, you looked down at the floor. 

“I’m so sorry,” You swallowed back tears. It broke his heart to see you like this. All he wanted to do was hold you tight and never let you go, tell you that everything would be alright. Suddenly you wrapped your arms around Clyde in a tight hug, you were shaking.

“Y-you have to leave,” You told him, but you didn’t want to let go. 

For a moment Clyde’s arm hugged you back, held you close against the warmth of his chest and you felt safe. But then he let you go and took a step back, not without a pained expression on his face. He reached out with his hand to gently cup your cheek in his, not really thinking about his actions as he leaned in for a brief, soft kiss. _I love you_, he wanted to say. Those words remained unspoken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I really appreciate your comments


	4. Kept Woman

You couldn’t get your father’s words out of your head as you tried to go to sleep that night, “_If you can’t handle one wolf, I don’t see how you can handle running this farm. What’s given can be taken away._” Your own father, had threatened you. Maybe in the past you would’ve been fine with his condition, but now it seemed so ignorant. You were just grateful Clyde was gone by the time he got there. 

You felt much better running the farm with Clyde than trying to do it all by yourself, with him you were a team. Your parents ideas about werewolves and about the Logans were just all wrong. It was hard for you to see yourself running the farm without him, you wanted him by your side. You just hoped that he would come back tomorrow, that hearing about your father didn’t scare him off. 

It didn’t feel like you got any sleep at all by the time the light started peaking through your shades, days like these you really needed that morning cup of coffee. You hadn’t even gotten dressed yet when Clyde’s car pulled up the dirt road, still holding that mug of coffee as you opened the door for him. 

“Are you okay?” You asked him. 

Clyde shook his head, a frustrated expression on his face. “Farmgirl ya know I’m the one who should be asking that with what happened yesterday.” Still, your concern for him was endearing. And the way that you stood on the porch just to ask him how he was doing made him feel like he was coming home to his mate after a night of hunting. He wished he could soothe you with soft kisses, like the one he couldn’t get out of mind from yesterday. 

“I’ll be just fine, besides we should probably get to work. There’s a lot to catch up on from yesterday,” You sighed. “I’ll make you a cup of coffee and get dressed.” 

“Do you ever rest? Take even one day off?” Clyde questioned. Sure he had two days off in a week, but he had no doubt that you were still working those other days. 

“The work never really stops, I rest when I can,” You shrug. 

* * *

He didn’t really like hearing that answer, but he had a feeling if he was going to convince you to take a day off he was gonna need a little help. He was sure he could handle the farm on his own for a day if only to get you to take a day off. If you were his, he could think of a lot of fun ways to keep you in bed. Unfortunately he couldn’t take that route. 

Later, Clyde made a call. “Mel, I’m gonna need your help with something.” 

“Sure Clyde,” Mellie said happily. 

With some careful planning everything was set in place, Mellie was happy to help her brother do something for the girl he loved especially if it meant she got to meet you. She had a lot of questions that needed to be answered, it was not easy to crack Clyde when it came to you. But Mellie had some plans of her own and a few favors to call in, finally it was time to work some of her own magic. 

Things were finally getting back to normal by next week, besides the terse conversations with your parents about werewolves the farm was doing just fine. You had managed to plant much more this year than the last with Clyde’s help and thinking about this seasons harvest was exciting. You hoped that things would go well enough that he would stick around for next year, maybe you could hire for him for the full year if you made enough profits. That would be a dream. 

But this morning, the Logans had other plans for you. At the crack of dawn you were surprised that Clyde had already beat you to getting started on the work, with his brother Jimmy and a few other trusted friends by his side. 

“Clyde? What is this?” You crossed your arms. You hadn’t talked about hiring more help, what was he planning? Maybe this was a Logan scheme that you had been warned about. 

“Well farmgirl since it seems like ya won’t take it upon yourself to take a day off, I’m gonna make it happen for you.” 

You stood there flabbergasted, observing just how much work they had already gotten done without you. “But-you can’t do this!” You shook your head. “I have to work.” You said pointedly. 

Clyde stopped what he was doing to walk over you, standing over you with a soft look in his eyes. “No ya don’t sweetheart, just listen to me this once. Sometimes ya need to rest too,” He placed his hand gently on your shoulders. 

Your eyes felt watery, no one had ever done anything like this for you. Living on a farm you were raised to be completely self sufficient, you couldn’t rest until the work was done. But it seemed like today the work was gonna get done without you. 

You didn’t notice Jimmy and the others smirking knowingly at you too, Clyde leading you back into the house to let you enjoy the morning without the worry of work. “Yup, he’s completely gone for that girl,” He whistled lowly, the others nodded in agreement.

Sleeping in was almost foreign to you, but with how tired you truly were it was so easy. You hadn’t been sleeping that great lately anyways with the stress of your parents looming over your head, you basically passed out as soon as you hit the mattress. 

Clyde came up a few times to check on you, he was worried that you wouldn’t actually be resting. He knew if you had found a way to be working, you would do it. But he was pleasantly surprised to find you fast asleep, you looked so peaceful too. He’d love to make a little nest for you and hold you in it, his cheeks were rosy just thinking about it. Finally, his sweet farmgirl was resting. It made him feel at peace too. 

You came down dressed in something besides your work clothes, just intending to take a walk around the farm and see how everything was going. But someone was there to stop you, a pretty girl leaning up against a fancy looking car who had a grin on her face as soon as she saw you. 

“Hey farmgirl, hope it’s okay if I call ya that seein’ as it’s Clyde nickname for ya. Good to see that you aren’t wearin’ work clothes, we’re gonna go out today. It’s a girl’s day.” 

You had a look of confusion on your face, “I’m Mellie by the way, Clyde’s sister,” She took off her sunglasses and beamed at you. 

“Clyde roped you into this one too?” You sighed, he really didn’t need to go this far. 

“Of course, we’re family after all-and that includes you farmgirl,” She sauntered over to you, putting her arm over your shoulders. 

Werewolves seemed a lot friendlier than your family did, and to be apart of that...you were just supposed to be Clyde’s boss but it seemed like so much more than that now. The Logan’s were charismatic in a way that felt contagious, and you felt honoured to be apart of their little family. It was nice to feel like you weren’t so alone. 

“Alright sweetheart, well let’s get a move on. We have a lot of things we’re gonna do today.” 

You waved to Clyde in the passenger seat as you sped off with Mellie, you felt a little nervous to be alone with her. She seemed so pretty with her hair and makeup, you felt simple in comparison with your plain dress. But as he rattled on all excited about her plans for the day, you couldn’t help but want to go along. 

“I’ve never gotten my nails done before, or my hair…” You trailed off, cringing at Mellie’s gasp. 

“Darlin! I know ya grew up on a farm, but ya can still live in the twenty first century.” 

“I know, it’s just my mother always said that stuff is useless. I just cut my hair myself anyways.” You looked down, you felt embarrassed. A part of you had always wanted to try those sort of things, but you couldn’t justify it. 

Mellie tsked, “There’s no reason not to do nice things for yourself, it doesn’t always have to be useful. Sometimes you do it just cause it feels good.” 

You smiled at that, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Mellie grinned. 

If in all honestly it was a little overwhelming, you had never been to a salon before and there were so many choices that you didn’t understand. But as you chatted with Mellie while you sat back and got your nails painted, you felt yourself beginning to relax. This was...nice.

Of course, Mellie waited until the right moment to ask her pressing questions. She had her way with finding out about things, “So farmgirl, are ya seein’ anyone?”

“Hmm?” 

“Do ya got a man in your life darlin’?” She asked again.

“Oh um not really, the only man I really spend that much time with is well...Clyde, unless you count the pigs too.” You jested. 

Mellie laughed, “No sadly they do not count, but ya know Clyde is single too.” She said, her eyes sparkling. 

You felt yourself fluster, “Yeah but he works for me, and my parents...it could never work.” 

“Well not if you give up that easily,” She shook her head. 

You laughed nervously, “I don’t think he likes me like that Mellie.” 

“Are ya sure, have ya asked him?” Mellie pried. If you thought that Clyde didn’t like you, her brother needed a lot more help than she thought. 

“I could never ask him that!” Your eyes widened. 

“Why not? His answer might surprise you,” She winked at you. 

You had to look away, if her sister was pushing you to ask him maybe it meant that he _did_ see you that way. But even if he did, would it really matter? If your parents ever found out, and you had a strong feeling that they would, you would lose everything that you had dreamed about for your entire life, for a man. You wouldn’t let yourself be one of those girls, you never imagined that you could have it all. Your optimism didn’t stretch that far. 

Still, you were enjoying all the girly things Mellie was showing you. Even though she insisted on paying much to your frustration, “At least let me get the tip,” You huffed. You didn’t like to feel like you owe anyone, it was hard for you to accept someone doing something nice for you like this. 

“No way sweetheart, besides you’ve provided my brother with a job-a job that the way I see it brought him back to his normal self after comin’ back from Iraq. I’m just sayin’ thank you for takin’ care of Clyde.” She explained, she could be just as stubborn as Clyde said you would be. If that’s what it would take. 

Her words made you pause, heart warm with how much she clearly cared for Clyde. You remembered what he was like when he started working too, a lot more quiet. You would never think that it was you that helped him. But you would never take all the credit, he helped himself too. It was a bold move to even come all the way to your farm, yet he still took that chance. 

“Sometimes it feels more like he’s the one taking care of me,” You smile. 

“That’s just what our kind do, we take care of each other.” _Especially the ones we love_, she thought to herself. Clyde would have her tongue if he revealed that much. Somethings she had to let him figure out on his own. 

You felt like a new woman with all the fancy treatments Mellie was treating you too, even just getting your hair washed and cut felt so nice. A part of you wondered how Clyde would react, if he would like all the changes. But you didn’t know how Mellie did it, you were starting to get tired just from all of these things that were supposed to be relaxing. 

“Just one more stop I promise, we gotta get you a new dress that’s just as pretty as you.” 

Pretty, you didn’t expect that from someone who looked like a beauty queen. It made you feel like even without the dress, hair, and nails, you already were beautiful. Mellie had a strange way of charming people and unlike others her kind words felt genuine. 

“O-okay.” Maybe you could show it to Clyde, a ridiculous idea. 

Mellie stuck you in the fitting room and picked out a lot of choices for you, while you stuck to simpler more modest choices she found dresses to flatter your figure. You came out in a red dress that accentuated your waist and dipped low to show cleavage, it was beautiful but you had nowhere to wear it too. 

“Oh my lord, darlin’ this is the dress, it’s just perfect for you,” Mellie gushed. She could only imagine how Clyde would react. 

“Ah I’m not sure, I don’t have anywhere to wear it to.” 

“You will, trust me,” Mellie’s eyes had that sparkle in it again. 

You ended up buying the dress, even if you never wore it out maybe it’d just feel good to put it on once in a while. But, Mellie had other plans. She made you wear it out of the store because apparently she had lost track of the time, you weren’t used to dressing like this and it sorta felt nice. 

“Farmgirl, I haven’t been entirely honest with ya. This is the last stop,” Mellie had driven you to a great big grassy field with lots of wildflowers, a blanket set up under a shady tree. And were those...candles? “You see, I thought that you and Clyde deserved somethin’ nice for workin’ on that farm. But both of ya are too stubborn to do it, so I made it happen.” She explained. 

“Now you just sit here for a minute while I get the dinner,” Mellie walked you over to the picnic that was set up, with a couple of beers in some ice in the center. 

Mellie didn’t come back, but moments later Clyde was walking up that field, looking shy with a picnic basket it hand. Apparently this was a surprise to him too, he stopped in his tracks as he got sight of your dress, he was starting to feel really nervous about this plan...and where was Mellie? She said she would be here. Clyde swallowed thickly as the realization dawned on him, his sister set him up. 

No wonder Jimmy was such in a hurry to get him to shower and change clothes, made him wear one of his nice shirts too. He placed the picnic basket down and sat down across from you, “I think it’s just gonna be us sweetheart, I hope ya don’t mind,” Clyde looked down, a blush on his freckled cheeks. 

“Of course I don’t mind,” You said softly, reaching to place your hand over his. Clyde’s brown eyes held so much affection as he gazed up at you, relishing in the soft warmth of your hand. 

“You look...really good farmgirl, beautiful,” He murmured. He felt his heart caught in his throat, making him want to say all sorts of embarrassing things to you, tell you that he loves you more than anything. 

“Thank you Clyde, you look handsome in that shirt.” You smiled at him, feelings of love blooming in your heart. He really did look good, you thought he always looked good. But the fact that he was dressed nice for you, like it was a date, it made him look even better. Sometimes you helped him clip his hair out of his face while he worked, but seeing it all down in perfect waves made you want to run your hands through it. 

_Handsome_, that word echoed in Clyde’s mind. It was a word that he would never think to describe himself as, but you the woman he was hopelessly in love with used that word. No one ever made him feel as special as you did, not like this. She would be the perfect mate, his mind thought. 

This was the first time you had dinner with Clyde, but this dinner felt very different. He kept giving you hungry glances when he thought you weren’t looking, but you could feel his heated gaze on your skin. As you ate your food and made conversation all he could think about was kissing you, he wasn’t very talkative. 

“Clyde how was your day?” You asked him.

“Good.” He nodded.

“Is everything alright on the farm?” 

“Yup,” He pressed his lips in a firm line. 

You huffed, “Clyde you’re making me think you’re here against your own will, I can only talk about myself so much.” You were getting frustrated with him. 

“But I like listening to you,” He admitted, his voice quiet. 

He could hear your heart racing at his reply, your eyes wide as you looked back at him. “You do?” 

Clyde nodded. Plus, he was too much of a coward to say the real reason he couldn’t seem to find his words was because you looked so beautiful and all he wanted to do was kiss you. But still he could sense your frustration, “S’not like I do stuff like this very often. I’m not very good at it.” 

“That’s okay, I don’t do these types of things very often either.” You both meant dating, but were too afraid to say it. 

That shouldn’t have surprised Clyde with how busy you were, but it did. He was surprised no one had snatched you up already, pretty and sweet as you were. The possessive part of him thought maybe because you were meant to be his, but the reality was far from it. He knew you couldn’t really be with him, and even if you were he didn’t want to have to hide it. He wasn’t ashamed, unfortunately it was your family that would be. 

Still, it upset Clyde. “That ain’t right sweetheart, ya should be able to do more things like this. But you’re still trying to figure it all out on your own.” 

“Well...at least I have you now Clyde,” You said wistfully. 

Clyde nodded dumbly. He wanted to kiss you again, feel the softness of your lips against his. Maybe, just for tonight he’d put his worries aside. Pretend like everything was going to be just fine. He stared at you deep in thought, unable to disguise his own longing for you. 

“Ah-sweetheart I’m sorry,” He apologized, before swooping in to steal a kiss. This time his lips were hungry as they pressed against yours, and as you kissed him back he groaned. He pulled away, his hand cupping your cheek. 

You looked at him, waiting for his next move. You licked your lips, “Clyde um, you can do that again,” You said shyly. 

He felt himself growl, “Oh can I now?” He said in a teasing voice. He returned for another kiss, this one brief, only for him to steal yet another with his plump lips. You slipped your hand into his hair as he kissed you with his hot tongue, his arm pulling you flush against his chest. He only pulled away when he realized he was practically making out with you in the park, panting as he caught his breath. 

“Farmgirl we shouldn’t do this, not here at least.” Clyde sighed, his fingertips gently brushing your face. 

You leaned forward to press your forward against his, closing your eyes. “Let’s go back home to the farm.” 

_Home_, Clyde didn’t miss the way you implied the way that your humble little farmhouse was his home as well. Sometimes you were so lovely and you wouldn’t even realize it. 


	5. He doesn't know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's been a while! Life has been super busy for me but I finally found some time to write the next part. I wasn't originally planning to add this part but things changed and this chapter became necessary in the process

The drive back to the farm was mostly quiet besides Clyde’s low humming to a Bob Seger song, he glanced at you every so often with a dreamy smile on his face. He was lovestruck, his heart so full it could burst - with all of his feelings for you pouring out. He let out a sigh as he pulled into your driveway, he had to look over at you again just to make sure that you were there. 

The moon was almost full, he felt on edge. He didn’t know if it was because the way you lit his skin on fire or because he was itching for a shift. There was just a deep part of him that craved relief, release. 

Clyde shut his eyes after he put the car in park, he took a greedy breath to taste your scent in the air. Sweet like pie, but heady from arousal. You felt such intense need for him, you wanted to whine.

You were tugging Clyde along gently as you held his hand, easily slipping your fingers around his. You had so many things to say to him yet none of them came to mind until you stepped on to your creaky porch. 

“You didn’t have to do any of this,” You shake your head. 

You didn’t know how to repay him. Clyde however disagreed. 

“Yes farmgirl, I did,” Because you needed it. “I know humans are different-but we, at least my family, we take care of our own,” His voice deepened, his eyes dark as he took a step closer to you. 

“I know,” You frowned. You’d been hearing a lot of that talk lately, except Clyde seemed to phrase it in a way that was much more possessive. “I just don’t see what’s so bad about that, about your kind.” 

Clyde’s eyes softened, he always seemed to loom over you but with one look he made himself small. His hand squeezed yours and your eyes met his. “Then let me take care of ya sweetheart, please.” 

He needed to take care of you. Whether it was just sharing sweet kisses and holding you tight or fucking you until you came undone on his cock, he’d do anything that you needed from him. 

“Okay,” Your voice was quiet. 

Clyde let out a shaky breath, okay. This was it. He’d show you his love that he’d kept hidden deep away. It was time. 

It was a collision of limbs as Clyde kissed you on the couch, much more salaciously than at the park. He didn’t hold back his groans, his fervent praise as he whispered your name. He nuzzled against your skin, pressing his nose against your neck as he took in a desperate breath. You smelled so good to him, you always smelled good. But now, you were starting to smell like him, and that was even better. 

You felt like you were flying, kissing him was like nothing else. His touch was electric, the rough callouses of your fingertips making you keen for more of him. You were completely breathless, “I don’t understand-why? Why does it feel so good? I feel so hot,” You pant. 

Even as you tried to pull away Clyde pulled you closer, clinging to you possessively. His hand was clutching the fabric of your dress by your hip, exposing your thigh. You sounded so needy, what he wouldn’t give to put his mouth on your sweet cunt and make you moan for him. His hot breath fanned your cheek, leaning closer to nuzzle you there. With a sigh he pulled away to explain. 

“Feels good cause it’s just right sweetheart, s’right that it’s you and me together.” His brown eyes seemed to glow as he spoke. You felt like you were finally coming to your senses. He was still a wolf, a Logan. Much more than just a man.

You shook your head, you couldn’t...what he was implying, it could never work. You couldn’t be with a Logan like that, you were already risking it all just by hiring him. “You know I can’t Clyde.” The distance between you and Clyde grew.

He frowned, not liking the distance. Already his heart was hurting. He didn’t understand, you seemed so happy before, _with him_. He thought that he had showed you that he was more than your family said he would be, that you wouldn’t let them hold you back. “Why?” His eyes were sad, voice low and quiet. 

It made you feel like you just gave the wrong answer, but the pressure of your farm weighed heavy on your heart. Your next words seemed to flow without any thought to them. “Because, if we’re together I lose the farm. It could never work Clyde, if I’m with you I lose not just my farm but my family and I don’t know if I can do that.”

Clyde’s frown deepened, he could see you were hurting but so was he and it didn’t change the fact that you were long. You’d always have a family, maybe not the one you were raised by but he and his siblings would be there for you. “We could start a new farm,” His said desperately. He inched closer to you, taking your hand. He was trying so hard not to lose you. 

“With what money?” You fought back, you knew Clyde wasn’t exactly swimming in cash. 

“Well Jimmy and I-we can. We can figure somethin’ out farmgirl.” Clyde felt panic rising in his chest. You were right, he didn’t have the money. He just helped Mellie pay for her cosmetology school too, and his savings were pretty much dry. 

“You know I can’t ask you to do that Clyde, it would be better if we just kept things professional.” You looked away from him, your voice distant. 

Clyde growled, “Professional? I don’t think so sweetheart.” He was being pushier then he normally would be and he knew it, but he didn’t know if he could go back to that after kissing you, after everything you’ve done together. Maybe it was the alpha in him, the fighter determined not to let you go. 

You couldn’t even look at him, “Then maybe this won’t work.” You felt guilty, but you know if you tried to have something real with Clyde, something much more serious - at least one of you was going to get hurt. 

Oh, he wasn’t having that. “Fuck farmgirl, ya were just moanin’ for me and sayin’ how it ‘feels so good’. Now ya wanna give that all up, for what? A family that doesn’t care about ya, let you love who you wanna love?” His voice was rough, angry, his hand curling around yours tightly. 

His words hit a nerve, you felt tears in your eyes. You let out a gasp for air, his hand was gripping yours with such strength it was starting to hurt. You had never seen Clyde upset like this before. It seemed he could be just as stubborn. 

There was something else that Clyde knew that you did not. That he was very much in love with you, and while this sort of all consuming passionate love could fade over time, he’d never truly lose that feeling. The urge to keep you held, safe and loved, it was too strong to let you go so easily. To let you hurt him like that without saying anything about it, he knew you were hurting yourself too. 

So as he took a deep breath, Clyde gently maneuvered you back into his arms, holding you tight as you began to cry. “Please, I don’t want to get hurt-I don’t want _you_ to get hurt. 

He only held you tighter, breathing in your scent to try and calm his rapidly beating heart. “And I won’t let either of those things happen sweetheart,” He reassured you. 

But, Clyde wasn’t all that lucky. He was so caught up in you, in the melancholy scent of your fresh tears, the shallow sounds of your breath, he didn’t notice the car pull up. He didn’t hear your father’s heavy boots crunching on gravel, the headlights of his truck as he buried his face in your hair. He didn’t smell the distinct scent of metal and gunpowder, the sour stench of aggression. He missed all of those things, so caught up in you and when your father arrived there was no chance to hide.

“You! What the fuck is a Logan, a fuckin’ werewolf! Doing on my farm?” Your father yelled, making you jump. You tried to get away from Clyde, but with the way that your father was hurling accusations he was on the defense. And as far as he was concerned this was not a safe situation for you to be in. He holds you tighter in his lap, a protective arm over your waist.

“Father please, let me explain. He’s not-don’t talk to him like that,” You squeezed your eyes shut and shake your head. 

“Oh so you’re on his side now? Little slut, so easily tricked by sweet words. What did you let him do huh?” Your father turned back to Clyde. “What did you do to my daughter?” 

Clyde stood up now, his chest puffed up with aggression and his shoulders tense. He blocked your father from you in a protective stance. “I’ve kept her safe.” _I’ve loved her like you couldn’t_. He said in his thoughts. 

“From what? The only danger around here is you Clyde, and you’ve just shown me that my daughter can’t handle running this farm. Not if she resorts to colluding with your disgusting kind.” 

You cringed at your father’s words. He had no idea how wrong he was. “I have been handling things just fine, Clyde has helped a great deal around here. He’s a natural.” 

Clyde looked back at you and smiled softly, your defense of him made his heart feel warm. You still cared for him, despite your fight earlier. He was happy to hear you stand up for yourself. You got up from the couch to stand next to him, crossing your arms. 

Your father huffed in frustration, “If your mother heard you talking like that-about that monster…” He whistled lowly. “You should take that back daughter. Before I take back what we gave you.” He threatened.

“But you’re wrong! He’s not a monster.” You were yelling now too, Clyde’s hand comforting you as he squeezed your shoulder. He felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle as your father threatened you, a growl in his chest. 

Your father just laughed, to him you were still just a little girl. Too foolish to see what a huge mistake you were making. Guess it was time for him to teach you a lesson. Pulling out a gun he turned off the safety, pointed it at the beast that stood before him, “Now, honey-if your Logan friend doesn’t leave the property in the next five minutes I start shooting.”

Clyde’s eyes widened, your father was serious. And he could smell silver too, one bullet and it’d be the end. But, maybe he could disarm him. He was pretty strong, he wouldn’t have enough time to transform and something like that could make your father pull the trigger. No, it wouldn’t be worth the risk. He needed to get you out of here safely, above all. 

Your father didn’t miss the way that Clyde looked at you, “If ya take my daughter with you I’ll shoot both of ya in the back.” 

“Clyde, please go,” You cried. You couldn’t have him getting killed on your behalf. 

He looked back at you, lips parted as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. “Don’t worry Clyde, I won’t hurt your precious mate.” Your father taunted him. Clyde clenched his jaw, his hand fisting at his side as he stared down at the floor. If he stayed, he’d die. If you left with him, you’d both die. If he tried to pull something, he knew your father would pull the trigger. He couldn’t bare for you to get hurt, there had to be some other way to get you out of this place. But he couldn’t do it on his own. 

You were unfamiliar with your father’s choice of words, but you had a feeling he was talking about you. Still, why was he just standing there? “You have to go!” Your voice was desperate. 

Clyde gave you one last look before he left, a reassuring smile with sad eyes. He’d come back for you. You’d have to know that, he’d be back.


	6. Helplessness Blues

“What do you think they’re up to by now?”Jimmy said to Mellie. 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s something I want to imagine. Those two are probably gonna be at it all night.” 

Jimmy laughed, “Yeah, I did not miss the way he was looking at her. Did I tell you how many boxes of tissues we’ve gone through in the past month?” He shook his head. 

Mellie cringed, “That I definitely don’t wanna know.” 

“He seems so much happier, I’m real happy he found someone.” Jimmy grins. 

“Me too, but farmgirl’s family does worry me.”

He let out a heavy sigh, “Yeah, they could be a problem.” 

* * *

Back at the farm you had locked yourself up in your room, you refused to talk to your father and your mother who had driven up as soon as she heard the news. You were much more focused with the window, the dark trees under the moon. The farm didn’t seem to matter to you tonight, you just wanted Clyde to be safe. And that meant he had to stay away, at all costs. 

You knew he would come for you, but so did your father. He made you a cruel promise, Clyde could stand outside your window for as long as he liked but the moment you made any attempt to go to him he’d meet a bullet. 

“Mother you can’t let him do this,” You tried to appeal to her reason. 

“I will not let my daughter go off with a monster, honey you were supposed to find and marry a nice boy. A _human_. This is all for your own good, you’ll see that someday.” She kept her tone even as she explained it to you. 

No,_ I won’t_. You thought to yourself. 

No matter what, Clyde would be hurt. You could risk it all but pay the ultimate price. You just couldn’t see it working out, the least you could do is keep him safe. You owed him that much. 

Tonight you felt like a little girl again, trapped and powerless. Your independence stripped from you. That feeling crushed you as you waited for Clyde, sitting by the window and wiping tears from your face. 

It was midnight when you heard rustling in the trees, Clyde walking out from the treeline in just a pair of pants. Faintly you could see two other werewolves in the background, their eyes glowing like fireflies in the dark. You hated that they’d have to witness this. 

He had that same longing look in his eyes when he walked up to your window, they were warm and wide with hope, happy to see that you seemed mostly okay. You started to cry again, he came much closer. You clasped your hand over your mouth to muffle your sob, shaking your head. 

When you opened the window Clyde smiled up at you, “Sweetheart please, s’gonna be okay. We’re gonna get ya outta here,” He nodded. 

You didn’t understand how he could get close like this, leave himself so exposed to danger at a moments notice. And still he was comforting you. Couldn’t he see? “No,” You gasped. “Don’t get any closer.” It felt so painful just to say those words, unable to suppress your whimpers as you spoke.

He stopped in his tracks, a deep frown on his face. He looked back to the forest briefly, before turning back to you. His voice was thick with emotion, “But I have to farmgirl, ya can’t stay here. S’not safe.” He shook his head. “And I’d never get to see ya...I can’t do that sweetheart. I need ya to be safe. I need to know that you’re safe.” 

You smiled, but your eyes were full of tears. “And it won’t be safe if I leave Clyde, I can’t be with you.” Your voice was shaky and emotional as you spoke. 

Clyde took a step back, as if he was wounded. He felt his heart break at your words. It only lasted for a moment before he turned angry, it wasn’t right for you to be saying such things. You didn’t know what safe meant. He growled low, “You don’t have to be with me sweetheart but I will not be lettin’ ya stay here. Not with a family that don’t even love ya the way they should.” 

You hiccuped as more tears fell, your vision blurry. But you had made your choice already. “No, I won’t go Clyde.” _You couldn’t. _

Clyde pressed his lips in a thin line, his nostrils flaring. “I didn’t come here to argue about this, ain’t no time for that.”

He was walking closer, no! “Please Clyde, don’t-you can’t come any closer,” You pleaded. 

He wouldn’t listen. He wasn’t listening, a determined expression on his face as he began to climb up to your window. You shut your eyes for just a moment, trying to think. As a last resort you closed your window, latched it shut. Maybe, now he’d listen. 

His eyes were so sad when he was met with glass, your back turned to him. He rested his forehead against the cool glass, hot breath fogging up the window. “Please,” He begged you. 

The cock of a shotgun turned his attention away from you, there below him your father and a few men stood with guns. “Boy you best get off of my property and away from my daughter before I shoot, can’t ya see she doesn’t want ya?” He tilted his head, aiming his gun. 

Clyde’s breath caught in his throat, he felt sick to his stomach. He stumbled off to the treeline drunkenly, defeated. He was met with the open arms of his siblings, their commiserating howls filling the night air. 

After that night Clyde had tried to call you, reach you in anyway but you couldn’t bare to speak to him. He tried visiting the farm too, but each time it was heavily guarded and new trespassing signs on the property kept him away. One day he gave up trying to call you, he hated talking on the phone anyways. Never had the courage to leave a message, he just wanted to hear your voice. 

Eventually it was time for you to move on, not just from a failed attempt at farming, but from what felt like a horrible break up. You had some money saved up, so it was time for you to leave Boone County behind and leave behind the pain of your past. Maybe one day you’d have a farm again, but next time you wanted to do it completely on your own, somehow. 

There was nothing left for you in Boone county. 

It took Clyde a lot longer to pick himself back on his feet, because that feeling never really goes away. Not with you. He started learning how to bartend and it was going okay, at least work was a good distraction. He never really imagined himself owning a bar. At one point he even got himself landed in prison, but that all was part of the plan. 

Years later you’re back in Boone county for a friends wedding, it hurts to be here. So much that you feel like you need to get a drink just after the first day being back. Regrets weighed heavy on your heart. 

_Duck Tape_, what a strange name for a bar, yet so fitting for Boone County. Some things never seem to change.

“Farmgirl,” Clyde’s eyes widened. He knew he smelled something familiar, something sweet. But he thought his mind was just playing tricks on him. 

“Clyde-” Of course you’d run into him here, the one person who could reel you right back in to the place you were so desperately trying to leave. 

“Are you alright sweetheart?” He asked you, his voice soft. Seeing you now made him forget all his heart ache, because his only concern was you and he could tell you were hurting.

You felt your eyes water, you sniffled as you tried to fight back tears. “I’ll be okay,” You quickly rubbed away a tear. Laughing as you tried to smile. 

He felt intense frustration seeing your pain, knowing that your parents probably caused it. How long had you been suffering like this? It made him angry, he didn’t even feel it as his fist slammed down on the bar counter, jaw clenching. The other patrons stared at him but he didn’t care. 

“We need to talk,” He gritted out. You knew you couldn’t avoid conversation this time. So you nodded. 

“Okay Clyde.” His first question was where you had been, all this time. 

“I never even knew that you left, all this time.” Clyde let out a heavy sigh. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I tried to talk to ya, I knew you were upset but I just needed to know that you were okay. Almost got myself arrested one time, surprised they didn’t get a restraining order on me.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t make that any easier. But it was so hard, I-you were in danger Clyde. I did what I did to keep you safe.” You justified. 

“Keep me safe?” He raised his voice, his eyes going wide. He huffed in frustration, he knew that your fears weren’t unfounded but still he wished that you trusted him more than that. To protect you. The alpha in him ached. “That was supposed to be my job sweetheart, I-we would’ve been fine. You just had to trust me.” 

You frowned, you could see now how much your actions hurt him. You didn’t think he deserved to go through this again, you pulled away. “I should go Clyde.” 

Clyde’s hand shot out to grab your wrist, growling at you. “Stay.” He demanded in a harsh tone. When you stopped pulling away his features softened, “Please farmgirl, stay tonight.” His brown eyes were pleading, burning with a familiar longing. 

“Stay where?” You asked. You were planning on staying at a motel, but you didn’t know what he meant exactly. 

“With me,” He said, blushing. He didn’t mean for it to come out forward. “Ah, ya don’t have to…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away shyly. “I just miss ya that’s all.” 

You smiled at Clyde, for him you felt like you’d do anything if he asked. “Okay.” You nodded. 

Something about walking into Clyde’s humble little trailer felt like home, it felt warm. You felt your heart race just thinking about how he actually lived here. 

“Sorry if it’s a little messy, don’t usually have company,” Clyde cringed, seeing the empty beer bottles and pizza container, a pair of socks on the floor. But if anything it was a relief to you, it was surprising to you that he wasn’t married by now because he always seemed like the type. Even after all this time, a deep part of you still wanted to be with him. 

“That’s alright,” You reassured him. 

Clyde gave you a strange look. He was panicking, he had you in his home and it was his idea to ask you to stay but now he had no idea what to do with you. And he didn’t even have a place for guests to sleep, he was fucked. At least he could try to pretend like he knew what he was doing, he turned on the lamp next to the couch. “Would ya like somethin’ to drink farmgirl?” 

“Clyde, I haven’t worked on a farm in years.” You said in a strained voice. You had to tell him; the truth weighed heavy on you.

“Sorry, it’s an old habit I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck. You only noticed now that his left arm was different, made out of metal with fingers that looked like they could actually move. You briefly wondered how he got it, you were happy for him though. It’s what he deserved. 

“It’s okay, you can still call me whatever you like,” You softly smiled at him. He was blushing, again. Thankful too because he didn’t know if he’d be able to stop calling you that. 

You sat on the couch next to Clyde, each of you with a beer in hand. There was distance between you that you were hesitant to close. You longed for the closeness that you used to have with him, to kiss him again. 

“So um, what have you all been up to lately?” You asked him. 

Clyde thought about it for a moment, he didn’t feel like anything all too important had happened in the time you were gone. Sure, there was the recent heist he helped Jimmy pull off, but he’d rather not get into that one. “Jimmy got divorced,” He said bitterly. 

“Oh, that’s too bad.” 

“Yeah but he’s with this other girl now, Sylvia. Must make him happy cause I don’t see him much without her, and he’s got his daughter too in Lynchburg.” 

“What about Mellie?” You missed her too, you felt like you had missed so much. And you liked listening to his voice. 

“Mel’s with this guy Joe Bang, and I don’t know about him. But she seems happy, I guess.” Clyde looked off in the distance as he talked. 

You frowned, “But are you happy?” 

Clyde felt a breath catch in his chest, he should be happy. He had more cash than he knew what to do with, the bar was successful, his family was doing well and he had this fancy new arm. He let out the breath he was holding, “I’m doing just fine sweetheart.” 

You laughed, “Now you sound like me.” 

“But you lost everything, your farm, your family-” 

“And you,” You added, interrupting him. You were smiling but your eyes were sad. 

Clyde pressed his lips together in a line. He didn’t know what to say to that, so he took a long sip of his beer as he tilted his head back. He felt your soft hand on his arm, the heat of your body as you moved to sit flush against him. It was too much, after all this time. The longing he had for you came right back in droves, while for years he had tried to push those feelings away his mind was screaming at him._ Mate. _

Your hand was on his chest now and he felt his cock twitch to life, “Sweetheart-” You had to stop touching him like this, he could feel himself spiralling into need. “-Please don’t.” He begged you. 

“I’m sorry,” You rested your forehead against his shoulder. “I missed you too.” 

Clyde hissed, feeling his cock painfully harden, “Ah it hurts.” He groaned. 

“What? Are you alright?” You asked, concerned. 

Oh his face had to be so read, it was too embarrassing to say. “Uh, s’been a long time for me. And my kind-we get sensitive,” Clyde grunted as you squeezed his chest. You were trying to comfort him, but your touch was doing something else entirely. 

“I don’t understand.” You said, shaking your head. 

“Werewolves need touch, in certain _places_. I...it’s been so long since anyone’s touched me.” His voice was throaty as he explained. He didn’t know why he was telling you this, letting his dirty shame spill right from his lips. He wasn’t meant to be alone the way he had been, but he didn’t really want to be with anyone else but you. It just felt wrong to even try. 

That was when you looked down, noticing the large bulge of Clyde’s cock straining in his shorts. Oh gosh, the realization hit you with arousal. Seeing that made you feel tingly, his flushed cheeks and needy expression. 

“I can touch you.” You resumed your ministrations, lazily tracing the buttons on his shirt. 

“Farmgirl, please don’t feel bad. I don’t need anyone’s pity, especially not from you sweetheart.” He shook his head. 

“But Clyde, I want to touch you.” You admitted. 

“Hmm?” Your words didn’t quite register with him. But your hand continued to drift lower until you were palming his bulge in your hand. 

“Ah sweetheart-” Clyde panted. “At least lemme kiss you.” 

His hand tilted your chin up for easy access as he planted a soft kiss across your lips. The first kiss was soft, but as you kissed him back with years of pent up passion his own mouth grew hungry as it seeked yours. The taste of beer still on his tongue as you moaned into his mouth, just kissing him made you feel on fire. You remembered what you were doing as you continued to rub and tease him through his pants. 

You felt the vibrations of his chest as he growled lowly, arm pulling you closer to him. “Feels so good farmgirl,” He huffed. And he wasn’t just talking about your hand over his cock, holding you this close felt good too. You smelled so sweet, and his own scent was getting all over you. He needed more, Clyde nosed down your cheek to breathe in your scent against your neck, kissing and sucking the skin into his hot mouth. You let out a sweet little moan and Clyde pressed his lips harder against your skin. This felt like happiness. 

You huffed in frustration as you tried to undo Clyde’s pants and free his cock, the button pulled taut by the size of his bulge. “Ah lemme do it,” He moved your hand out of the way, freeing his cock with ease. He sighed at the relief, tension dropping in his shoulders. 

He looked even bigger now, his cock heavy as you gently gripped him in your hand. “Fuck,” Clyde cursed at your touch, his cock drooling onto your hand. 

“Oh,” That was unexpected. You felt the velvety skin of his cock become slick, what a strong reaction to your touch. It was new, but it only served to turn you on. 

“Mmm-sorry, s’a werewolf thing. Makes it easier, s’like a natural lubricant.” Clyde groaned as he apologized, the warmth from your soft hand was doing things to him. It wasn’t normally this bad on his own, maybe because it had been so long. He could only imagine how bad it was gonna be the time his next rut came, ohhhh. His mind went blank as you began to stroke him. 

Clyde’s lips desperately found yours, his hand moving over yours as his kiss made you weak. “Don’t stop, tighter now, faster,” He rasped, showing you with the help of his own hand. 

The sound of his slick cock in your hand along with his lips meeting yours was so arousing you could hardly focus on the task at hand, you wanted to just melt into him and let him take over completely. But he needed this, and you would finish what you started. 

“Not gonna be long now sweetheart,” Clyde warned you. With how deprived he’d been of touch, there’s no way he’d last. He could feel that he was close already, just the thought of cumming all over your hand. One last squeeze of his cock had him spilling hot cum all over your fist, Clyde moaning your name as he threw his head back. You continued to jerk him as his cock throbbed, more cum spurting from the reddened tip. 

He needed to kiss you again, his mouth messily pressing against yours as his hand fisted your hair. His cheeks were red as he pulled back to look at you, lips slightly parted as he panted. He was so grateful, but he knew that a handjob wouldn’t be enough for him, maybe just for tonight. He had cum so much that your hand was coated in him, his mind thought of a few dirty things to do with all that cum but for now he cleaned up his mess.

Clyde looked up at you as kneeled in front of you on the couch, his hand on your thigh. He bent closer to nuzzle between your thighs before your gentle push stopped him. “I need to take care of ya sweetheart, I can smell how wet you are.” He shook his head. To leave you unfinished like this when you just gave him the sweetest relief wasn’t right. 

You just smiled down at him, “Not tonight, it’s pretty late and I’m tired. I know you probably are too Clyde.” 

He nodded okay, he wouldn’t push it if you didn’t want to. He led you to his bedroom, gently taking your hand. “I can let ya borrow some of my clothes to sleep in. I got some old t-shirts.” He said as he began to unbutton his shirt after stepping out of his pants.

“Sounds good to me.” You began to strip and Clyde just gave you this look, his eyes so dark it made you shiver. He quickly looked away as he tried to distract himself by searching in a drawer for something for you to wear. You had seen him naked before, but he had never seen that much skin for you. It was hard to tear his eyes away from someone so gorgeous. He tossed a t-shirt behind him without looking, or else he’d get hard all over again. 

But seeing you in his clothes might just be worse, it made him feel like you were his and the way his shirt barely covered your thighs had him all too pleased. He didn’t feel tired until he laid down, his body feeling like it weighed a ton as soon as he hit the mattress. And with you right against him, so soft and warm, it wasn’t long before Clyde passed out. 


	7. Full Moon Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has monster fucking, please skip if it's not your thing

You were back on the farm, running from  _ something _ . Dread filled you as you ran past animal carcasses, all brutally butchered. You had to make it to the tree line at least, maybe-maybe you could run faster than the monster chased you. But a part of you already knew how pointless it was. 

He was going to catch you, you already knew that much. But at least you could try to escape the inevitable. You had a little bell around your neck and you were wearing a white dress, a pair of soft lambs ears on your head. 

The wolf was chasing you, but he wasn't fully a wolf, he was also a man and you weren't really a lamb either. You tugged at the ribbon around your neck, trying to get that stupid bell off. All it did was make it jingle louder, and when you looked behind you the werewolf was right on your tail. Gasping, you turned back to try and run away faster only to trip flat on your stomach over a root. You got up on your hands and knees to try and escape, only for a heavy clawed hand to press down on your back. 

“Please!” You whined. You didn’t want to die like this, with a big black hulking monster clawing at your throat. The werewolf, who you realized only had part of his left arm, huffed in frustration at your foolishness. Of course, Clyde wouldn’t lay a claw on you, he’d never hurt you. But, he had his own needs to take care of. In this form he allowed himself to be a lot greedier. Well, not that the primal part of him gave him the choice. 

Dirt rubbed against your cheek as Clyde’s paw pressed you against the ground, leaving you on your knees with your pussy angled up to him. “ _ You’re mine sweetheart, _ ” You heard Clyde’s familiar honeyed voice in your thoughts. The sound of his voice alone made you shudder. 

You squealed as you felt his cold nose press between your thighs, sniffing over your pussy and growled.  _ Smells so good, gonna knot this sweet pussy,  _ Clyde’s voice spoke to you. Fear started to get replaced by arousal, his teeth near your skin but only to tear away your panties. Your mind felt so sleepy and turned on as your own thoughts got hazy, greedy for your own release. 

A large hot tongue slid between your folds, lathing over your pussy and clit hungrily. Your body betrayed you as you felt yourself begin to ache, gushing at the feeling of the monsters hot breath against your bare pussy. And then, he began to work his tongue inside you. It was big enough to stretch your tight walls, so greedy to taste and fill you. As quickly as his tongue darted in it left you, keeping you aching for him only to fill you again. With the rhythm he had he was using his tongue to fuck your sweet pussy open for him. 

Clyde growled as he watched your pussy drool for him, his own hot saliva dripping from his panting tongue and over your entrance, making your hips squirm. Your taste had only riled him up more, he needed you now, he needed to feel you sheathed on his cock. 

But, he could still tease. He rubbed his pointed cock against your pussy, so big and thick as it slid easily with your juices coating him. He let out another low growl and pressed it harder, his pink flushed cock throbbing against your clit. He was so hard and you were so sensitive you could feel him almost pulsing against you, his precum making your cunt even messier and slick. 

Clyde whined as you pressed your hips back against him, you didn’t care anymore-this was your dream and your mind wanted, no needed, for you to get fucked by this great beast. And he responded in kind by pressing his cock inside you, met with little resistance as began to rut into your tight pussy. 

He snarled at the feeling of your wet heat, holding your back against his chest as he pulled you up to bounce on his cock. He loved watching you, his mouth drooling as his claws were careful not to pierce your skin. He dipped his muzzle lower to lick at your breasts, your mind completely numb as your pussy stretched over his huge cock. 

It was so depraved but it felt deliciously good, his cock rubbing against your walls just right. You moaned as Clyde placed you back on your hands and knees, manhandling you easy with his big paw and strong thighs. You felt just as wild as he did as he fucked into you with a savage pace, not caring for the dirt that was clinging to your skin. 

You felt the base of his cock swell, keeping you locked against him as hot cum spurted inside you. His breath was heavy as he panted above you, stopping for quick moments to nuzzle at your skin. As Clyde held you tighter to him your own sleepiness seemed to fade, you gasped for air as your eyes snapped open. 


End file.
